Beasts
|mana= |cmc=8 |types=Creature - Avatar |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=If an opponent controls at least four more creatures than you, this costs less to cast. Trample (If this creature would deal enough damage to its blockers to destroy them, you may have it deal the rest of its damage to defending player or planeswalker.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=12 |types=Creature - Giant Warrior |p/t/speed=(16/16) |text=Trample When this enters the battlefield, each opponent may search his or her library for a creature card and put it onto the battlefield. Then each player who searched his or her library this way shuffles it. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Fear (This creature can't be blocked except by artifact creatures and/or black creatures.) Whenever a player casts a spell, sacrifice a creature. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=16 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(14/40) |text=Flying, Trample When this enters the battlefield, you skip your next two turns. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Trample (If this creature would deal enough damage to its blockers to destroy them, you may have it deal the rest of its damage to defending player or planeswalker.) At the beginning of your upkeep, this deals 8 damage to you unless you pay . |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text= |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=8 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Vigilance : Put an 8/8 Beast creature token that's red, green, and white onto the battlefield. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Creature - Horror |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Grief Tyrant enters the battlefield with four -1/-1 counters on it. When this is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, put a -1/-1 counter on target creature for each -1/-1 counter on this. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=8 |types=Creature - Dragon |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Flying, Trample, Haste : This gets +1/+0 until end of turn. : Regenerate this. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=12 |types=Legendary Creature - Spirit |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=When this enters the battlefield, if you cast it from your hand, you may search your library for a Spirit permanent card, put it onto the battlefield, then shuffle your library. When this is put into a graveyard from the battlefield, you may exile it. If you do, return target Spirit permanent card from your graveyard to the battlefield. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=8 |types=Legendary Creature - Octopus |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Whenever this attacks, you may pay 8. If you do, tap up to eight target permanents. Those permanents don't untap during their controllers' next untap steps. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=20 |types=Legendary Creature - Leviathan |p/t/speed=(14/60) |text=This doesn't untap during your untap step. This can't attack unless defending player controls an Island. When you control no Islands, sacrifice this. , Sacrifice a creature: Untap this. Activate this ability only during your upkeep. : This gets -1/-0 until end of turn and deals 1 damage to target attacking creature without flying. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=9 |types=Legendary Creature - Spirit |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=This enters the battlefield with a divinity counter on it if you cast it from your hand. This is indestructible as long as it has a divinity counter on it. Remove a divinity counter from this: Put any number of creature cards from your hand onto the battlefield. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Legendary Creature - Spirit |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=This doesn't untap during your untap step. Pay 8 life: Untap this. This can't be blocked except by three or more creatures. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Snow Artifact Creature - Construct |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=Cumulative upkeep—Sacrifice a creature. (At the beginning of your upkeep, put an age counter on this permanent, then sacrifice it unless you pay its upkeep cost for each age counter on it.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Creature - Wurm |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=This can't be the target of spells or abilities your opponents control. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(8/8) |text=When this enters the battlefield, sacrifice it unless you sacrifice three Forests. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=9 |types=Creature - Leviathan |p/t/speed=(8/15) |text=Flying When this enters the battlefield, target opponent gains control of all other permanents you control. |flavor= }} Category:Sets